


Overstimulated

by actuallyspooderman



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyspooderman/pseuds/actuallyspooderman
Summary: Usually, during sex with Stephen, he would only make it to orgasm 5 times before it was too much to keep going. He was so sensitive, it was almost too much, but just the feeling of his cock against his hole sent bolts of arousal through him.This is pure shameless, lewd, smut.You’re welcome.





	Overstimulated

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably many typos I missed, please let me know if something is misspelled or seems out of place!  
> Thank you loves!

Tony whimpered, hands clawing at the sheets as he pressed his face into the bed. The blindfold that was covering his eyes was damp with desperate tears as he let out a muffled sob. Stephen ran a comforting hand up his back, pressing loving kisses along his spine as he slowly worked his fingers in and out of Tony. It felt like he had been opening him up for hours, lube was dripping down his thighs and onto the bed, as he fingered his tight hole at an almost lazy rhythm. With the blindfold, everything felt heightened for Tony, Stephen’s fingers stretching the sensitive walls of his hole, the wet noises, sloppy kisses along his back, it felt like too much, he had cummed already,3 times on his fingers and he felt so sensitive, it was too much but he needed more, he needed Stephen’s cock. Whimpering, he shakily rolled his hips back into him.

“Good baby, Tony, you’re doing so well,” He praised, and Tony practically sobbed, “Shh… it’s okay, I’ve got you, what’s your color?”

“ Green-” he choked out, “ Please-”

Humming in affirmation, he slid his hand down to rest on his hip while he crooked his fingers inside him, searching for that sensitive spot in Tony. He knew he had found it when Tony’s hips jerked and he practically keened, cheek pressed into the mattress.

“Please please please, Stephen, I need-”

He pressed gentle kisses to his back, shushing him softly.

“What do you need baby?” He asked.

“Fuck me- please, I need your cock in me, I need-” he broke off with a choked moan as Stephen slid a fourth finger into him, stretching him wide, speeding up considerably.

“Mmmm, oh fuck yes, fuck me with your fingers just like that, fuuuuuck,”

It was just shy of too much, it felt like he was almost being stretched to his limit and a bolt of arousal shot through him at the slight burn. Stephen’s thrusts were quick now, the coil of arousal tightening in his gut.

“Give me one more,” He murmured, thumb resting against his perineum, “Do you think you can do that, baby? Cum around my fingers one more time, and I’ll fuck you.”

Whimpering, he rolled his hips and he almost felt like it was too much, his safeword on the tip of his tongue. Stephen’s fingers slowed almost to a stop, and he nearly sobbed as he felt his building orgasm start to ebb. Tony needed his cock, needed Stephen fuck his ass real good, and he knew he could hold out much longer as he had the promise of his cock fucking him. Nodding shakily he whined.

“Please- I- I can do that- please, don’t stop-”

The fingers in Tony sped up again and he bit his lip as pleasure shot through him. Moaning, he shakily rolled his hips while fingers rocked into his ass. Stephen groaned feeling him clench around him, leaning forward he nipped at his back, grinding against him.

“Good boy, such a good boy~” He praised 

Tony’s orgasm started building again, Stephen's fingers stretching him impossibly wide, brushing against his prostate, the oversensitivity of his previous orgasms only driving him faster towards another climax. Obscene wet noises filled the air as he continued to pump his fingers into Tony’s lube-soaked hole sending a bolt of arousal through Stephen at the sound and the series of moans and whimpers he let out.

“More-” Tony whimpered, trembling and desperate for release.

He almost shouted when he felt Stephen’s free hand slid from his hip and down to find his swollen, neglected, throbbing cock, thumbing the sensitive bundle of nerves in time with the thrust of his fingers. Biting down on his lip he tried to hold back his moans, pressing his face into the bed, hands clenched to fists in the sheets while his hips jerked back into his touch.

“Are you close?”

Tony could only nod fervently, letting out a choked ‘yes-’ , his whole body tensing as he pressed back onto his lover’s fingers. Humming, Stephen crooked his finger again, rubbing his prostate and stroking his cock a little more roughly.

“That’s my baby” He hummed appraisingly, “Cum for me,”

Tony came with a silent choked scream, back arching and body trembling. Stephen groaned at the feeling of Tony’s walls spasming and clenching around his fingers, his release dripping down his hand, adding to the mess of come and lube that coated his inner thighs. Stephen pulled his hand from his cock as Tony came down from his high, and waiting a minute before sliding his fingers out with a loud wet noise. Tony whimpered pathetically at how empty he felt, he tried to push back onto his hand to no avail.

Suddenly he felt the bed shift, and the terrible thought that Stephen was leaving filled his mind. he let out a pained cry, panicking as he could no longer feel Stephen and anxious thoughts ate away at him. Rolling on his side, he curled in on himself shaking, his mind raced trying to think of why he was gone- was he going to leave him like Steve had once done? Had he done something wrong? 

Just as suddenly as Stephen had left, he suddenly felt his arms softly wrapping around him, Stephen pressing up behind him and peppering warm kisses along his shoulders.

“Shh, baby, it's okay, I'm here,” He whispered comfortingly, gently combing his fingers through his hair.

“I'm s-sorry I'm sorry-”

“Shh…” he interrupted, pressing gentle kisses to his skin, “Shh, you did nothing wrong, you're doing so well, it's okay, I'm not leaving, I promise.”

Moaning pathetically, Tony trembled in his arms, trying to relax again. He wished his hands were untied, just so he could hold onto him, so terrified that he might leave if he didn’t.

“I’m sorry, Tony, I didn’t mean to worry you,” He murmured apologetically, guilt creeping into his voice, “I’m so sorry, it’s my fault, you’re doing so well baby”

He gently caressed his face, peppering kisses along his shoulder and Tony’s eyes fluttered shut, leaning back into him, almost instinctively relaxing. Smiling, Stephen trailed more kisses along Tony’s shoulder, brushing over the sweat dampened skin, coaxing him to relax again.

 

“Yes… it’s okay, I’m here, it’s okay,” He murmured softly, and Tony leaned into his touch once more, “You’re so good, so perfect for me, you did so well for me, came around my fingers just like I asked, so perfect, you deserve a reward for being so amazing, don’t you think?”

Tony’s face flushed a deep red, he felt the embers of his arousal start to grow again, moaning and pressing back, enjoying the feeling of Stephen’s hard cock pressed against him.

“Do you think you can keep going,Tony? What's your color?” He whispered against his skin, hand trailing down his chest and stomach, fingers skimming through the hair of his happy trail and stopping a few inches above his cock.

“ Green-” he groaned oftly, rolling his hips, making him groan as he ground against his cock.

He smiled, resting his hands on his hips while he slowly kissed and nipped his way down his spine, relishing Tony’s shorts moans and gasps. When he reached his hips, he slid his hands down to his thighs, gently spreading his legs as he sucked a bruise on his hip.

“Do you want your reward, Tony?” He asked, settling between his legs and rubbing his thigh.

Gently taking Tony’s cock into his mouth, he nibbled ever so slightly, grinning at Tony’s muffled moan before sucking his red, swollen cock gently. Tony tangled his fingers in the sheets, trembling at the feeling of Stephen’s tongue teasing his still so oversensitive flesh. It didn’t take long for his orgasm to start building again.

Stephen pulled back just a bit, thumbing Tony’s cock and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his thigh.

“You’re perfect” He murmured, before nuzzling his face back between his legs, tongue eagerly exploring hole.

Stroking his cock, he slid his tongue into Tony’s hole, moaning as he pressed himself back on Stephen’s face. Tony’s moans sent more delicious vibrations through his cock, his stomach tensing as Stephen’s tongue fucked him. Tony felt a finger slipping into him carefully, Stephens tongue still working him at the same time. All it took after that was a rough swipe of Stephen’s thumb along his cock and he came with a choked cry, hole clenching around his tongue and finger. Stephen moaned and started grinding against the bed, his own arousal getting to be too much to ignore. He didn’t pull his tongue or finger out of him until his orgasm died down and he moaned pathetically.

He pulled back from his wet hole with a lewd noise, finger easily sliding out and making Tony’s hips jerk at the stimulation. With a grin, Stephen licked his lips clean, humming appreciatively at the taste of him. Whimpering, Tony weakly rocked back against him and he let out a choked groan as he ground against Stephen’s swollen cock. Stephen had to hold back a bit, taking a shaky breath as he slowly slid his cock along his slick rim. Leaning over his back, he nipped his way up his neck before whispering low in his ear.

“That’s 5,” He smiled and gently nipped the shell of his ear, “Do you think you have one more in you? Do you want me to fuck you? What’s your color?”

Usually, during sex with Stephen, he would only make it to orgasm 5 times before it was too much to keep going. He was so sensitive, it was almost too much, but just the feeling of his cock against his hole sent bolts of arousal through him.

“Green-” he whimpered, desperation creeping into his voice as he rolled his hips weakly, “Please please I need you, Stephen, Please- ”

Guiding the tip of his cock to Tony’s aching hole, he leaned over his back, shushing him softly as he carefully pressed into him. As soon as the head was in, his breath hitched- he was so warm , filling him up just the right amount as he slowly rocked into him. Groaning, he gripped his hips, having to stop for a moment at the feeling of Tony tightening around him, despite how much he had prepared Tony, he still felt so tight with how desperately he clenched down on him. He was only a little more than halfway in, but Tony was practically sobbing at the overstimulation and just how good it felt to finally feel a long, thick cock in him. Resting his forehead on his back, he resumed sliding into him, biting back another groan. Taking a deep breath, he started a slow but steady pace, as much for Tony’s benefit as well as his own.

“You feel so good, you’re doing so well baby” He praised breathily.

Pulling almost entirely out of him, he pressed a kiss to the top of his spine before thrusting all the way back in. Tony let out a choked noise, the feeling of how deep he was fucking him and his balls slapping against ass, almost knocking the air out of his lungs. He fell into a slow, but powerful pace, burying himself to the base over and over again, leaving Tony almost sobbing from the stimulation, his bound hands desperately trying to hold onto something. It was too much, too much, but at the same time not enough.

“ Please please please please please, more please I need-” he managed to choke out, trembling under him.

Stephen nodded shakily, biting down at the crook of his neck as he sped up his pace a bit.

“Such ,” He groaned against his skin, “Such a good boy for me, doing so well, so perfect. Fuck- yes, you’re doing so well, you feel so amazing around me, hot and fucking tight. Can you feel how deep I’m fucking you? I want to feel you when you cum from my cock”

Tony let out a choked sob, rolling his hips shakily, desperate tears welling up as Stephen continued to fuck him. Tony’s whole body was trembling, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Stephen’s pace sped up again and he moaned as he started nipping along his shoulders again, the small sting of pain only increasing his arousal. Suddenly Stephen’s hand snaked around his thigh, lifting his leg slightly before thrusting into him again. The slight change in angle let him go deeper and Tony keened, letting out another sob as pleasure-pain shot through him. Panting, Stephen draped himself over his back, thrusts becoming more erratic and desperate as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. Stephen wanted to make him cum first, so biting his lip, he snaked his other hand under him just barely ghosting over his cock, but it was enough to make Tony almost scream. Stephen responded with a groan, feeling him tighten around him.

“Where…” He panted, voice strained as he felt himself getting close, “Where do you want me to cum?”

“ Fu-Stephen, come inside, please baby, come inside me” 

That was the last sentence Tony could make out before he came with a choked scream, his whole body shuddering. The feeling of Tony clenching around him sent Stephen over the edge, and he bit down on Tony’s shoulder to muffle his moan as he hilted inside him, hips jerking shakily as his thick load of cum filled him. He pulled his hand from Tony’s cock and rest his forehead against his shoulder as he came down from his high, catching his breath.

After a minute, Stephen carefully slid his softening cock from Tony with a loud wet noise, some of his cum trickling down his thighs and adding to the mess from before.

“You did so well, Tony, so so well,” He whispered affectionately, untying Tony’s wrists and carefully bringing him up so he could trail kisses along his inner wrists and up his hands. 

Stephen would have to wash the sheets in the morning, he too lazy to get up now, but he didn’t mind a bit. 

 

“You were such a good boy, Tony,” He murmured.

“Promise you won’t leave me?”

Nodding, he held him close, peppering kisses along whatever skin he could reach.

“I promise,” He assured, stifling a small yawn, “I won’t leave you, Tony Stark... You’ll always be safe with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic in this fandom, I hope you liked! Drop a comment and tell me what you think!  
> Thank you!!!
> 
> Tumblr:Actuallyspooderman


End file.
